


Como una pintura

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, chubby Yamaguchi, i hate tags AND summaries, idek man, kinda I guess?, uuuh, with killer legs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa llega temprano a su apartamento compartido y se encuentra con su compañero usando ropa favorecedora para variar, y tras ver su guardarropas secreto éste decide usarlo un rato como modelo -no que a Yamaguchi le importe, porque al final termina disfrutándolo-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como una pintura

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto como hace tres meses y recién hoy lo edité. _Hermoso._ Espero que el nombre no haya quedado creepy, posta no sabía como llamarlo D:  
>  Y no recuerdo a donde quería llegar originalmente con este fic, pero el punto es que chubby yama is the best yama, y que le quedan bien los pantalones cortos, the end

 Yamaguchi y Oikawa, contrario a lo que todos esperarían, compartían departamento en su año de universidad. Ninguno de los dos recordaba exactamente de donde había salido tan estrafalaria idea, teniendo en cuenta la gran diferencia entre ambos, pero al final ellos terminaron viviendo juntos y no era tan malo como cualquiera pensaría. Al principio había sido un poco difícil, y Oikawa estaba casi seguro que Yamaguchi lo odiaba -por alguna extraña razón-, pero poco a poco los dos fueron acostumbrándose al otro, y había momentos en los que incluso el mayor pensaba que podría haber algo más entre ellos.

  Un día en particular, pensó Oikawa meses más tarde, fue el que le dio un pequeño empujón más a su dinámica confusa. Los días que pasaban juntos en el equipo de vóley ayudaban en su extraña amistad, pero ese día en especial el mayor pudo sentir como las cosas cambiaban entre ellos y sabía que Yamaguchi lo sentía igual.

  El día en cuestión ocurrió cuando una de las clases de Oikawa se canceló, y él volvió a su apartamento compartido listo para molestar -con buenas intenciones- a su compañero.

  — ¡Yama-chan~! —Llamó luego de entrar dando un portazo— ¡Yama-chan, vamos a...!

 Se interrumpió a si mismo al ver al llamado acostado en el sillón, prácticamente igual a la Venus de Urbino -pero con ropa- leyendo una revista. Yamaguchi rápidamente agarró el almohadón más cercano y se sentó normalmente cuando por fin reaccionó, pero Oikawa ya lo había visto.

 Generalmente cuando lo veía, adentro y fuera de la casa, el pecoso usaba pantalones largos y camperas. La única excepción era en el entrenamiento de vóley, lo cual era una pena según Oikawa, ya que le gustaba como le quedaban lo pantalones cortos. Pero no podía quejarse con lo había visto recién.

 Yamaguchi llevaba en ese momento una remera manga corta y unos shorts de jean, las dos prendas relativamente ajustadas a su cuerpo regordete pero musculoso. A Oikawa solo le tomó los pocos segundos que lo pudo ver para pensar que quería verlo de nuevo así. El mayor tiempo posible.

 — ¿¡Oikawa- _san_ , qué haces aquí tan temprano!? —exclamó Yamaguchi con el ceño medio fruncido.

 —Yama-chan —comenzó éste, ignorando su pregunta. — ¿Por qué estás vestido así y por qué nunca te vi con esa ropa? —La mirada del castaño al escuchar eso pasó de estar dolida a mostrar confusión.

 — ¿Qué?

 — ¿Por qué nunca te vi así? —Repitió— Esos shorts te quedan mucho mejor que todos tus otros pantalones juntos.

 —Eh... —Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero al mismo tiempo parecía como si no supiera que decir. Oikawa no le dejó tiempo para contestar ya que siguió hablando.

 — ¿Y esa remera? El corte te queda perfecto, aunque ese color no te favorece para nada. ¿Marrón, en serio?

 —B-bueno...—Yamaguchi miró para otro lado, suspirando—, no tienes que decir todo eso, me queda mal, ya entiendo.

 — ¿Que te queda mal, _perdón_? —Se puso una mano en el pecho dramáticamente, y luego de ver la ceja levantada de su compañero, apoyó su otra mano en el hombro de éste —Yama-chan, esa ropa te queda bien. Más que bien.

 La cara de Yamaguchi le daba tanta risa que le costó mucho mantenerse serio. Estaba rojo, ojos bien grandes y cejas sin saber si parecer ofendidas o sorprendidas. Tenía la boca un poco abierta, de la cual pudo salir un pequeño sonido de pregunta.

 — ¿Qué, no me crees?

 Yamaguchi boqueó un poco, y luego carraspeó.

 — ¿No?

 —Me ofende que no creas en mí. ¿Cuándo he sido deshonesto? —Antes que el otro pudiera poner algo en evidencia, prosiguió—.  Eso no importa. Estoy siendo completamente serio ahora cuando digo que te ves genial. ¿Por qué nunca sales con esto puesto?

 El menor se encogió de hombros y luego de unos segundos se sentó en el sillón con un suspiro. Oikawa presintió que le iba a decir algo serio, así que se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón con las piernas y brazos cruzadas.

 —Supongo que no me gusta mucho que la gente me vea...

 — ¿Por qué no te van a ver si te ves tan bien?

 Luego de encogerse más de hombros, mejillas incluso más coloradas que antes, siguió.

 —Me da... No me siento cómodo con la forma en que la gente me mira...

 Oikawa se quedó callado, observándolo antes de proseguir. Tenía el almohadón tapándole las piernas y con las manos trataba de taparse los brazos. _Ah_. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Yamaguchi se sintiera acomplejado con su figura. En el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos siempre pensó (en secreto obviamente, o a través de comentarios que el otro pensaba que iban en broma) que el pecoso tenía cierto atractivo.

 —Hmm... ¿Y por qué ahora estás vestido así?

 —... —Se miró por unos segundos y susurró—, me gusta como me queda. Pero no esperé que vengas tan temprano.

 —No cambies la conversación Yama-chan. Si te gusta como te queda ¿por qué no sales de esa manera?

 El otro no pudo contestar, así que Oikawa siguió con una sonrisa.

 —Ya se lo que necesitas. ¡Un pequeño cambio de colores y listo!

 

* * *

 

 Cuando vio a Oikawa cruzar el umbral de la puerta, casi le da un infarto. Cuando éste siguió hablando de lo bien que se veía, creyó que su corazón iba a explotar, con lo rápido que latía. Comenzó a pensar que era una broma, en un momento, pero luego éste se ubicó en su cuarto, abriendo cajones y sacando ropa, mientras él estaba sentado en la cama pensando que iba a morirse en cualquier momento.

  ¿Por qué le dijo todo eso? Tendría que haberle contestado con algo falso y reído un poco, como con las demás personas, pero en vez de eso le contó algo privado que sólo le había contado a Tsukishima una vez. _¿Por qué?_

 Lo peor era que al parecer la propuesta de ayuda iba en serio, y mientras Oikawa revisaba su ropero le hablaba acerca de combinaciones de colores y cosas así. Ni siquiera podía enojarse con él, ya que en serio quería ayudarlo.

  Finalmente se acercó a la cama con una pila de jeans y diversas remeras de diferentes colores y las depositó arriba de la sabana. Todos los jeans eran más arriba de la rodilla y las remeras iban desde planas a rayadas, todas prendas lindas que nunca usó en frente de otro ser humano.

 —Tanta ropa... no puedo creer que nunca te vi con todo esto... —Oikawa se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que por fin sonrió y agarró dos prendas—. Estas dos. Ponte esto.

 Yamaguchi vio las prendas ofrecidas y se sonrojó.

 —Oikawa yo nunca usaría eso fuera de la casa.

 — ¿Pero por qué?

 — ¡N-no voy a usar eso ni loco!

 Dichas prendas eran unos shorts demasiado cortos para él junto con una remera que detrás del bolsillo delantero tenía un gato haciendo fuck you (regalo de su mejor amigo). Tenía que admitir que a veces las usaba cuando su compañero no estaba, pero ni loco usaba ninguna de las dos cosas -especialmente los shorts- en otro lugar. Oikawa suspiró.

 —Está bien, no vas a usar esto para salir. Pero...—Sonrió, cosa que puso más nervioso a Yamaguchi— por lo menos pruébatelos.

 — ¿Q-qué, por qué?

 —Vamos, Yama-chan, estoy seguro que te quedará fantástico. **Necesito** verte con esto.

 —...—Se mordió el labio, pero finalmente aceptó. Esa podría ser la única vez que Oikawa lo viera de esa forma, y el hecho que él lo quisiera tanto hacía que su pecho se sienta más apretado—. Está bien... ¡Pero si te ríes nunca volverás a ver mi ropa!

  —Juro que no me reiré.

 Fue a cambiarse al baño -¡Al baño! Ni siquiera podía cambiarse en su propio cuarto. Increíble- y cuando volvió tocó la puerta antes de entrar para llamar la atención del mayor. Oikawa se giró, y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 — ¿Cómo me queda?

 Pudo ver como el otro tragaba saliva antes de carraspear.

 —Yama-chan esa no es una buena postura para mostrar una ropa.

 — ¿Qué?

 — ¡Estás encorvado y con los brazos cruzados! Los modelos no hacen eso.

 —Yo no... Yo no soy un modelo.

 —Ahora en este momento lo eres. Actúa como uno.

 Yamaguchi se lo quedó mirando para ver si hablaba en serio, y, a pesar de su sonrisa _molesta_ , podía ver que no decía ningún chiste. Realmente quería que posara para él. ¿En qué clase de juego sádico se había metido? Yamaguchi sabía que, si fuera cualquier otra persona, se rehusaría y lo echaría lo más amablemente posible.

 Si fuera cualquier otra persona.

 Lamentablemente tenía que ser Oikawa Tooru, por el cual sentía tantas cosas mezcladas.

 Terminó suspirando, e imitó una de las posturas más genéricas que usaban los modelos, esperando que el mayor se sienta satisfecho. Hinchó su pecho y puso una mano en su cadera, mirando para cualquier lado menos al mayor.  Más bajo y lento que antes, repitió.

 — ¿C-como me veo?

 Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y finalmente decidió mirarlo. Éste tenía una mano apoyada en sus labios, y podía ver como sus ojos castaños lo examinaban de arriba a abajo, escrutándolo como a una pintura. El corazón de Yamaguchi latía tan rápido que podía sentirlo en su pecho, sintiéndose penetrado por la mirada profunda del otro y sorpresivamente disfrutando cada segundo de ello. Un susurro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 —Te ves demasiado bien con eso...

 — ¿Qué?

 Oikawa se paró repentinamente, sorprendiéndolo.

 —Tienes razón, esto fue una mala idea. Vuelve a ponerte tu otra ropa. Con otra remera esta vez.

 —P-pero, ¿qué dijiste antes...?

 —Yama-chan no tengo todo el día —dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la ventana. Yamaguchi podía ver como sus mejillas también tenían un tinte rojizo— cámbiate rápido, que la cafetería cierra en una hora.

 Yamaguchi estaba por protestar, pero se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Oikawa estaba... técnicamente, invitándolo a salir. Y esta vez los dos sabían que era diferente, teniendo en cuenta la atmósfera que los cubría desde hacía unos minutos. Esta vez él se retiró, dejándole el cuarto para que se cambie tranquilo. O lo más tranquilo que podía estar uno cuando tenía la cara toda roja y sentía que su corazón iba salirse por la boca luego de esa demostración.

 Recién cuando salió recordó que sería la primera vez que salía de la casa con esa ropa y parte de su inseguridad volvió. Comenzó a retractarse, pero Oikawa lo agarró de la muñeca.

 —Ah no, no te escaparás tan fácil. No tienes de qué preocuparte Yama-chan, conmigo la gente me prestará más atención a mí que a ti.

 Yamaguchi quería pensar que un consejo tan estúpido no lo hacía sentir mejor, más cuando generalmente se sentiría peor por ser un desastre al lado de alguien tan atractivo como él, pero la verdad era que en ese momento le sacaba un peso de encima. Era mucho más difícil estar con esa ropa inusual para él solo que acompañado, la verdad. Además, le gustaba la idea de ir a la cafetería con Oikawa. Incluso con suerte podría hacerle decir qué había dicho antes.

 Cuando llegaron al elevador fue que Yamaguchi se dio cuenta que seguían prácticamente de la mano, y si Oikawa se daba cuenta de eso, no lo demostraba. El pecoso lo miró por unos instantes, notando el rubor de sus mejillas de nuevo. Tragó saliva, antes de soltar un poco el agarre del otro de su mano, para luego entrelazarla con propiedad.

 Giró rápidamente su cabeza al sentir el peso de la mirada de Oikawa sobre él, esta vez de sorpresa, y aunque no llegó a ver la cara del mayor pudo sentir como le daba un pequeño apretón a su mano sin soltarla. Yamaguchi sonrió. Ese día estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> [la pintura](http://arte.laguia2000.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Tiziano_-_Venere_di_Urbino_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg) y [la remera](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/psmu9k-l-610x610-shirt-grey+shirt+cat+fuck.jpg), por si no se entienden las referencias improvisadas en el momento XD  
>  Y perdón si alguien esperaba algo más tirando al lado del porno, pero créanme tengo varias historias sin terminar con esa temática y quería hacer algo lindo _para variar_. Algún día los voy a terminar, pero ese día no es hoy u_u
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
